


Temper my heart with Affection

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Support, M/M, Mention of Retirement, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When Yuuri has a bad day Victor tries to figure out what's happened.Yuuri just want to snuggle in his pillow nest on the sofa.





	Temper my heart with Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 299 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlets for the entire weekend.  
> I've had so much fun with these that I've decided to keep this an option, see post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The first of the third batch. Another cuddle fic. Getting the 'violent' cuddle fic and Victuuri as a pair was interesting. I had a lot of fun writing this and after reading it over I realized it sounded like an Omega fic but it isn't. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor's not certain how it ended, or started, like this. But he looks at Yuuri taking up all the pillows making quite a nest on their sofa with them. Which would normally not be an issues as Victor's the first to enjoy cuddling together covered in pillows. Except he's not allowed to cuddle with Yuuri right now. Yuuri is in what he calls his fortress of solitude and Victor is not allowed in as he was mean. Not that Victor really know what he did, but if Yuuri is angry with him it was something to get him like that. Even after seven years of marriage he knows Yuuri is never deliberately cruel to him. There are just those moments where they miscommunicated and things get a bit messy. 

Yuuri moves a bit to snuggle deeper into the pillows, there is a soft huff to his breathing which tells Victor that he isn't actually asleep, the blanket slipping to halfway his back revealing Yuuri's spine to Victor. Who is now in the odd position of wanting to plaster the exposed skin with kisses. 

“I know what you are thinking and I'm not in the mood right now to be lavished by you. So go and read the newspaper or something.” Yuuri's voice sounds, so Victor takes the newspaper from the reading table next to the chair he's in. He is surprised to hear Yuuri give a displeased rumble. 

Victor starts to read the newspaper not really taking in any words at all, honestly not even seeing if he got a Russian, a Japanese, or an English one, his mind going over the whole day to see if he made some slip up and at what point it might have been. He wonders if he said something wrong at Yura's retirement party the night before even, but they had gone home and went to sleep in a good manner. 

No Yuuri's mood changed when they woke up for breakfast the next day. He came out of bed all grumpy so maybe he hadn't slept enough. Should Victor tell him to go back to bed or would Yuuri just humph at him over that. 

Realizing the paper will not hold his interest any longer Victor stands up and moves over to the kitchen. If he can't figure out what is ailing his loving husband and Yuuri isn't in the right state of mind to tell him right now there is one thing he knows he can do for him. 

He takes all the ingredients out and starts working on the one recipe he knows Yuuri can't ignore even if he is angry about something. There have been days he even says that the best thing about retirement was that he could now eat it as often as he wanted for no worry on his physique. Not that Victor minds, he has always loved the slight pudge his Yuuri would get in the off season as much as he loved Yuuri looking like he could beat everyone on the Ice.

Victor chuckles, even after all these years there is very little about Yuuri he doesn't love, even the things he didn't really like at times were such an intricate part of his beloved that having a Yuuri without them would be hard to imagine. And Victor knew the same counted for Yuuri, as he had his vices and had come to terms with them over time. 

Walking into the living room with two steaming bowls of katsudon makes Yuuri stir a little, peeking out from under the blanket he pulled over his head, not saying a word. Victor simply places the bowl he made for Yuuri on the table and goes to sit on the opposite side of the table to enjoy his own. 

“I have to admit I can't seem to figure out what it is that made you feel like you are feeling, my darling Yuuri, but I will do what I can to cheer you up.”  
Yuuri pushes the blanket off of him and slips out of the pillow nest to sit across the table to eat up his Katsudon, not uttering a word, sighing with nearly every bite. 

“Yura looked so happy to retire, even if he's younger than either of us was when we did. And he had made such a fuss when we had told him back then.” Yuuri sighs. Victor awaits knowing there's going to be more. 

“I know it was unreasonable but a part of me had expected to see at least a shimmer of that angry teen I got to learn twelve years ago. When he called us Katsudon and Old geezer it was so affectionate, nothing like that old spite he could so lovingly put in it.”

Yuuri eats a couple of more bites before he sighs a second time.

“We have been so busy, first our own careers, then the Ice shows and exhibitions we kept getting invited to, and now we are training the next generation of champions. I hadn't realized how much time has passed, even though I know exactly how many years we've had already.” 

Yuuri looks up at Victor and grabs his hand over the table. Giving it a small squeeze. 

“I think I ended up scaring myself with the thought that we have already had so many years we are bound to be running out. The thought of having to deal with that time, I just could not handle it and was angry knowing you are going to age and will leave me alone one day.” 

The soft smile on Victor's lips makes Yuuri blush a bit knowing he'll be treated to something corny by his over adoring husband. 

“Yuuri my love it's only normal to feel like such at times, especially when we get confronted with things like this. Remember the state I was in when Yakov finally hung his hat to the willows and left me in charge of the entire rink? I think we ended with a marvelous fight that day.” 

The laughter that erupted from Yuuri's body sets Victor's heart aflutter. 

“And do I. You ended up making me so cross Yura came here and threatened to hug you till you made up with me. The thought that one could use that as a threat and you asking if one could even fulfill it.” Both sighs at the memory.

“Well he did show me then, didn't he? It was the most violent hug I ever received, and to this day if I even look a bit annoyed he simply would point at me and go; 'Do not tempt me old man.'”

They spend the rest of the evening curled together in Yuuri's pillow nest on the sofa, hugging and cuddling, recalling their favorite memories of the years they were already blessed with to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
